Happy Easter
by coolgirlgray
Summary: Erik has his first Easter & Raoul-Bashers learn, well, ARE TOLD to learn their lesson. Tsk, Tsk.
1. Default Chapter

Happy Easter!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING!! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL OWNING.....PERSON!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!  
  
*Erik's House*  
  
Erik: "Bored...Bored...Bored."  
  
His Organ: "Play me, you know you want to!"  
  
Erik: "Eh, too bored."  
  
H.O.: "DANGGIT!"  
  
Erik: *hears the Ballet girls giggling* "What the heck...?" *goes upstairs to spy on them*  
  
Ballet Girl: "I found the first egg!!"  
  
Mme Giry: "Toe stompers!" *bangs her cane*  
  
Erik: "Gah!!" *falls face first the ground*  
  
Ballet Girls: "GASP!!! It's the O-"  
  
Erik: *in a muffled tone* "DON'T say it!"  
  
B.G.: "Rats."  
  
Raoul: "Why did doth stop frolicking doth? I YEARN doth TO FROLLICK doth TOO!" = ' (  
  
Erik: *straightening out his back* "What are you people doing??"  
  
Raoul: "Why, didn't you know Sir Erik?" *starts skipping* "It 'tis the magical time when the Easter Bunny frolics to everyone's home & lays a magical egg on their doorstep in hopes that they have a great year!"  
  
Erik: "...Who's been giving him stupid pills again?"  
  
Hehehehehehe...And, so forth.  
  
Erik: "Oh. So, what are you doing again?"  
  
Raoul: "Why, didn't you know Sir Erik?" *starts skipping* "It 'tis the magical"  
  
Erik: "Don't start that again."  
  
Mme Giry: "It's Easter."  
  
Erik: *blinks*  
  
Mme Giry: "The Easter Bunny."  
  
Erik: *blinks*  
  
Mme Giry: "Coloring eggs? Ring a bell?"  
  
Erik: "Um, how to put this in a way that Raoul will understand...No. I thought you'd know by now that I really don't care for holidays that much."  
  
Mme Giry: "Well, you've hung around this place so much; I'd thought you'd already heard of it."  
  
Erik: "Well I-" OO; *stares at the person that just enters the room*  
  
Christine: *enters the room with a bunny suit on* "Are you ready to pass out the eggs to kids Raoul?" *sees Erik staring at her & turns 8 shades of red* "GAH! You didn't tell me he'd be here!!!" *tries to run to her dressing room*  
  
Erik: "No, that's ok!!" O.O  
  
Christine: "Erm..." ^-^; *Blushes, but not because she's angry...hehehehehe...*  
  
Erik: * winks*  
  
Mme Giry: "YO! LOVEBIRDS!!" *whacks them both with her cane*  
  
Erik/Christine: "GAH!" X_X  
  
Mme Giry: "It's almost 12:00 & you've got eggs to pass out remember?"  
  
Christine [thinking]: "Why does she always ruin everything?"[out loud] "Oh...yah."  
  
Raoul: *is jumping up & down like a little girl on Christmas. Good simile eh?* "Come on!!! We're missing the freakish chocolate bunnies!!!!" ^0^  
  
Erik: "Raoul, how about this; you wear the freakish bunny suit & me and everyone else will just point & laugh at you."  
  
Raoul: "Only if Christine goes out on a date with me."  
  
Christine: *gives Erik the, 'Are you kidding?' look.*  
  
Raoul: *presses his nose* "Beep!" ^.^  
  
Erik: "Just one right?"  
  
Raoul: "YEP!" ^____^  
  
Christine: "Argh...Alright, JUST ONE."  
  
Raoul: "Yessssssssss!!" *kisses Christine on the cheek*  
  
Christine: *washes her...cheek with...DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN!! THE ALMIGHTY LISTERINE OF POWER!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Uh, aha, um, yes*  
  
Raoul: ''Tis time to leave!!!" ^_______________^  
  
Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!  
  
*outside the Opera House*  
  
Raoul: *dressed in the bunny suit* "I feel a song comin' on!!" ^_____^  
  
Erik: "Oh, no. Raoul! You'll scare the kids!" (PAUSE) "Even more."  
  
Raoul: *singing* "Little bunny FooFoo hopping through the forest, catching little field mice & bashing them on the head!!" ^___^  
  
Erik [thinking]: "That's what I'm about to do to you."  
  
Kids: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" *runaway screaming*  
  
Raoul: *starts bawling* "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! I AM A GOOD LITTLE BUNNY!!" ^O^  
  
Christine: *pats him on the back* "Its alright, it doesn't affect you, you're not human."  
  
*All of a sudden a more realistic Easter Bunny stops by them*  
  
Easter Bunny: "Hidy-ho Buckaroos! What seems to be the matter?"  
  
Raoul: "I am a shameful Easter Bunny!!"  
  
E.B.: "That may be true, but you have lots of other good qualities too!"  
  
Raoul: *lights up* "Really?" O.O  
  
Erik: *whispers to Christine* "Who is this guy? His therapist?"  
  
Christine: "That's what I'm hoping."  
  
Raoul: "Oh, Easter bunny, I LURVE YOU!!!" ^o^ *squeezes the bunny so hard that the head of the costume part comes off to reveal...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
You want to know?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
You are aware that I could end this as a first chapter. I could, ya know...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But I'm nice so I won't.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I bet its really killing you to know isn't it?  
  
Having  
  
To  
  
Do  
  
All  
  
This  
  
Scrolling.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
OK, I'll stop torturing you poor saps.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Everyone but Raoul & E.B.: "FIRMIN?!" OO;  
  
Firmin: "Yes, it is I! Monsieur Firmin!"  
  
Christine: "But, WHY would you dress up as the Easter Bunny?!"  
  
Erik: *twitches* "Because he has a sick, twisted mind that's why."  
  
Firmin: "No! Because I wanted to make poor Raoul here feel like he was something special." *looks toward all the Raoul-Bashing authors out there whom I so respect*  
  
Erik: *sighs* "Oh here it goes..."  
  
Firmin: "You know, all you Raoul-Bashing, Erik/Nadir-Loving authors out there think you are having great fun torturing this poor boy here. When, what you should really be thinking is, "Hmmm, how would I feel if I were him?" And you know what your brains would be saying?"  
  
Random Raoul-Basher: "Yeah, that I'm as glad as heck that I'm really not him!!"  
  
Firmin: "Oh, ha ha, you're really funny. Hehe-NO! Your brains would be saying that you shouldn't do that!!!"  
  
R.R-B.: "Aw, put a sock in it!!" *throws a chocolate bunny at his mouth, but it just bounces off Firmin's left eye* "Oops. Well, I feel stupid."  
  
Firmin: "Fine, I'll leave, but just think about what I said!!" *literally, hops away*  
  
Raoul: "I'm going home to cry now!!" *runs away*  
  
(A/N: "Ok, I know this part is going to sound EXTREMELY corny, but just work with me here ok?")  
  
Erik: "Rrrrrrrrriiiiight." O_o;  
  
Christine: *realizes something* "Oh yeah! I forgot to give you something." *takes out a Hershey's Kiss, rubs the chocolate on her lips & pecks Erik on the cheek leaving a little kiss mark* "See? It's a Hershey's Kiss!" ^-^  
  
Erik: *Turns 8 shades of red & smiles to himself*  
  
Firmin: *yells at them* "HEY! THAT IS DELIBERATE NON-RAOUL-LIKING!!!"  
  
THE END  
  
Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!  
  
GAH!! Man that sounded extremely corny!!! XP But anyways, Happy Easter to all of you & may your baskets be blessed with the goodness & hyperness of candy.  
  
~*Coolgirlgray, Phantom, & Y.Ganon*~  
  
P.S. REVIEW!!!!!  
  
P.P.S. NOW!!  
  
P.P.P.S. OR ELSE!!  
  
P.P.P.P.S. BTW, do any of you know who came up with Erik's cat?? I mean, at first I only saw it in one phic, but then I saw it again in a different one. I'm confused. I've never heard of Ayesha before so, if someone could please explain to me if it's just a thing one author made up or if it's true.  
  
P.P.P.P.P.S. THANK YOU!! ^-^  
  
P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Oh! I forgot to give you peoples something!! *hands each reader & basket with candy in it & cattle prods to shock their least favorite character, coughRAOULcough* Enjoy!  
  
P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Don't try to use it on Erik. I gave him one too so he'll just shock you back.  
  
P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S.  
  
Readers: "AUGH!!"  
  
Aw, come on! I'm the one writing all the P's here! Anyways, I didn't mean to make fun of any Raoul-Likers. They have as much as a right to like him as we do to bodily harm him.  
  
Phantom: "Um, that's not very much."  
  
OH...yah...ok. Oh, & if you other people were wondering, my other phic got shut down because it was said to be interactive; so, I have another idea for a phic which I will post up soon. 


	2. I forgot to add one more PS

Hehehehehe...  
  
OOH! OOH! Look what I found!!!!! XD  
  
  
  
I forgot to add that as a P.S. 


End file.
